The Knife Problem
by Azusa Mukami
Summary: Irritated, the eldest Mukami flopped on to the cream colored couch propped against the brick wall with a groan. Glancing over to Azusa, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kou was one step ahead of him. "We don't know. He's been standing there since I've arrived." The other two brothers nodded. Yuma sighed warily. "Never seen him this fuckin' concentrated."


**WARNING: There will be cursing towards the end of the story courtesy of the most feral Mukami, Yuma. Bashing of a sacrificial bride (OC) and a tiny implied bashing of Karlheinz.**

 **I hope you enjoy this ~1,000 word one-shot about the Mukami brothers.**

 **Disclaimer: I wish I had thought of this idea and had acted upon it, but I didn't; therefore I do not own Diabolik Lovers or any of its characters or plot lines.**

 **The Knife Problem**

The sun beamed down upon the mansion lying innocently atop of a hill covered in grass. Beautiful and vivid flowers adorned the front and sides of the mansion ranging from tulips to carnations to camellias to petunias of all different colors and sizes. A slight breeze from the west caused the flowers to sway gently, their leaves shining beautifully in the morning sun. Above the white mansion, birds sang cheerfully on tree branches, peacefully unaware of the bloodsucking immortals inside; all in all, a perfectly peaceful morning. Inside the Mukami mansion, however, was an entirely different story.

Azusa Mukami, the youngest of the five inhabitants of the mansion stood behind the marble made counter, a concentrated expression upon his face. In front of him lye eight knives: two rigid carving knives, three silver butchering knives of varying lengths and widths of blades, a silver butter knife, a bronze fillet knife, and a santoku knife with twin pinchers on its tip. All of them were recently –three minutes ago- cleaned by the male himself. Then all of them were sharpened to a pointy tip while their blades were polished to be just as thin and sharp as the knife's tip and shined in the sun's rays that peeked through the small circular window in their kitchen. Yet, something was off. The young vampire couldn't decide whether it was the placement of the knives, the sharpness, the color, or the gleam, but the difference of the knives had smacked him right in the face metaphorically –he just couldn't see it.

Over on the left side of the kitchen was a bar also made out of marble that extended from the counter to the brick wall. To get inside, all you needed to do was push open the wooden door panels on the side. In the front of the bar, five tall red cushioned bar stools standing tall on their metal legs. Currently occupying the stool closest to the counter was Kou Mukami. Indeed, the blonde haired idol was the second youngest of the Mukami Brothers; an extrovert at heart but a master persuader once you were captured in his snare. In his right hand sat a bright red apple -freshly grown from their apple tree- in which he promptly bit into, savoring the juiced the apple contained. His ears twitched at the sound of footsteps coming from the stair case.

Ruki Mukami, the oldest in the Mukami quartet climbed the stairs quietly, a dissatisfied expression on his face. Raven black hair lie flat on his head while his red eyes shown with intelligence and slight confusion upon seeing Azusa.

"Finally coming out of your cave, Ruki?" teased the blonde idol taking another bite out of his apple.

"The book that I have been perusing is highly unsatisfactory," Ruki explained. His ruby red eyes drifted towards their youngest brother who had yet to move. "What is wrong with Azusa?"

Kou shrugged. "He was like this when I arrived. The same knives you see now were in front of him."

Ruki observed Azusa carefully but saw no other movement besides irritation in his lavender colored eyes. "Did you think of asking him?"

A glare was what the older received. "Of course I have, but have you ever seen him this focused?" the idol retorted peering over at Azusa. Ruki noted the concern shining in his brother's eyes before being shadowed by arrogance and indifference.

 _True. Azusa hasn't shown focus like this outside of causing himself pain, but even then he was slightly dazed…_

Nodding in thought, Ruki chose to sit next to Kou on the stool to his right and watch Azusa.

Ten minutes later, a shaggy haired bleach-blonde haired man came grumbling down the stairs –green eyes blazing with aggression but lidded with exhaustion. The man let out a loud yawn unexpectedly causing Azusa to startle, but he did not move from his position.

"Finished with your daily torment of our new lamb already, Yuma?" questioned Ruki his posture not once deteriorating in his boredom.

Yuma Mukami, the second eldest of the Mukami as well and the most aggressive, gave off a feral smirk, his fangs glinting in the sunlight. "Not even close." His aggression decreased as an unpleasant thought crossed his mind. "She isn't anything special. She even passed out after I took a pint of blood. A fuckin' pint! Her damn screams gave me a headache."

Kou nodded in agreement. "Not a very cute one at all. Karlheinz needs better taste."

"We take what we can get," Ruki commented, even though he too was tired of the girl's screams. _I'll kill her if Yuma does not;_ he thought not once showing any hints of malice.

Irritated, the feral Mukami flopped on to the cream colored couch propped against the brick wall with a groan. Glancing over to Azusa, he opened his mouth to ask a question, but Kou was one step ahead of him. "We don't know. He's been standing there since I've arrived."

Ruki chose to intercept the conversation. "Azusa is having an issue on organizing his knives. I do not know what is going on in his head, but his eyes have been moving constantly from one knife to the other although his hands have not moved, nor have his fingers twitched. I am seventy-six percent sure that is what he is doing."

The other two brothers nodded. Yuma sighed warily. "Never seen him this fuckin' concentrated."

"Language," reprimanded Ruki.

"English," Yuma responded. Kou chuckled softly remaining focused on Azusa.

Thirty minutes later, Kou had finished his apple, Ruki was once again reading a book, and Yuma was munching on sugar cubes he had gotten from the cabinet. No change had occurred in the youngest Mukami. Suddenly, Azusa grabbed the newly polished santoku knife and placed it next to his butchering knife.

"They're both good for straight cutting," he explained nonchalantly. "Although the butcher knives are made for deeper cutting…" Azusa hummed starting to retreat into thought. Kou jumped off his stool and grabbed Azusa's shoulders. "Don't spend any more time here. Come on, let's go get ice cream," he offered pushing the younger out of the kitchen.

Ruki shook his head glancing at his dissatisfying book and followed after them. Yuma grumbled muttering about his French vanilla ice cream trailing after them. Just a typical day in the Mukami Household.


End file.
